More Than Human
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: A contemplation of a person who just realized that a fellow Titan is more than human, especially to her.


**More than Human**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A contemplation of a person who just realized that a fellow Titan is more than human, especially to her.

Disclaimer: Don't own them but it'll be really cool to have Cyborg at my whim.

Warnings: Small reference spoiler to 'Only Human'. I haven't seen it yet but I just used the name that I got from that episode.

A/N: This is a possible pairing from two unlikely Titans. But I digress…

**&&&**

His name was Victor Stone. Was… meaning he never acknowledges it anymore. Maybe it's because none of us knew that, forgetting that Cyborg was once human. He still is, even though it's only half, and I know for a fact that he is the most humane than the rest of us. He is the complete opposite of me. I am devoid of all emotion, he is the sustenance of it. Some call it yin and yang. I just say it fits. I don't even know why I think about him so much nowadays. But to see him sad or frustrated, just constricts my heart. I didn't realize it can do that till now…

**&&&**

There he is again. Talking to himself about how it felt to be human and not constricted to mechanics. I wish I could say something to make him feel better, make him a bit happier. I wonder why I like seeing a smile on his face but I just feel like I would miss something if he doesn't. It sounds so selfish that it's wrong. Why do I harbor this for him? Sighing as I can never understand, I walk away from the sight. As I take each step, my heart felt so heavy.

**&&&**

I sat on the couch, reading as usual. My interest piqued as I watched him fight with Beast Boy over the remote. He was jumping back to his old self. The him that I adored the most. Yes, I admit that I adore him but it wasn't much to go on. I don't even know if he had the same feelings for me. It didn't matter anyway because all I needed was an explanation to my own feelings. This was the best I came up with so far.

"It's my turn, BB and I want to watch the Monster Truck Rally!"

"I'll give you Monster Truck Rally!!"

I smirked before returning to my book.

**&&&**

He was up on the roof today, mumbling to himself again. His want to be human was so strong inside him. Maybe it was because between all of us, sans Robin, he is that close to becoming normal. And Robin, being fully normal made him… jealous? I don't know about that. I wish I could say something, anything to make him feel better. I gripped my hand into a fist. Why not? I stepped out from the door I was hiding behind and walked to him.

"Can I sit down?" He looked up to me with the saddest of eyes and nodded. I sat beside him and looked at his direction.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" I asked.

"Not really… You won't understand…" he muttered. I sighed, knowing he would say this. Edging closer to him, I looked at him.

"Try me, Cyborg. You never did," I said. He gave me a clumsy smile before sighing.

"Sometimes I just want to be human again. To enjoy that life again… To be Victor to everyone else," he said," But I can't. It's not that I don't like being a Titan but I miss that human life again."

"If it weren't for you being you, you might never meet us. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy… and me… would be just another hero to you. You'll never know us as us, your regular friends. And I'll never know you, Cy," I pointed out, know blushing hard.

"I'm grateful to know you, Raven," he said," and everyone else. Maybe I'm just being silly." He was smiling again. I smiled back. He got up and offered me a hand. I took it. Before we walked back to the inside of the tower, I looked at him.

"To me, you're more than human," I said," And that's saying a lot."

"Thanks Rae," he said, smiling at me. And that was all I need at this moment.

**&&&**

**Fin**

**&&&**

Well, second Titan fic. I just see more than BB and Raven as a pairing. I think the show is trying to portray a Raven/Cyborg since BB has (or had) Terra and Robin has Starfire. I mean Raven is more closer to Cyborg than she is to Beast Boy.

Sorry, BB/Raven fans. But that's my point-of-view.


End file.
